SILENCE
by uculicious
Summary: S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2015 : Hanya potongan kisah hidupku. Tentang kisah di mana mimpi indahku dirampas paksa dariku. Kisah yang menjadi sisi kelam hidupku. Aku, Sasuke Uchiha.


**SILENCE**

 **.**

 **Ucul World**

 **Naruto selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **,**

 **Prompt #46**

 **Best Sasusaku Fiction for AU**

 **.**

 **Rate : M ; Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

 **For** **S-Savers** **C** **ontest :** **Banjir TomatCeri** **2015** **: Hanya potongan kisah hidupku. Tentang kisah di mana mimpi indahku dirampas paksa dariku. Kisah yang menjadi sisi kelam hidupku. Aku Sasuke Uchiha.**

 **.**

 **For all S-Saver, Happy Reading ^^**

Pernah suatu ketika di dalam hidupku, aku memikirkan satu pertanyaan. Bagaimana cara seseorang memaknai hidupnya?

Apa dengan menganggap bahwa hidup ini membosankan? Merasa bahwa hidup ini buruk? Merasa semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan?

Atau lebih buruknya dengan menganggap bahwa Tuhan itu tidak adil?

Atau … merasa semua baik-baik saja? Merasa bahwa hidup ini begitu sempurna?

Apakah caramu memaknai hidup sama seperti caraku?

Aku, Sasuke Uchiha.

Bagaimana dengan kehidupanku?

Sebenarnya sampai aku berumur 20 tahun, hidupku bisa terbilang cukup sempurna. Tidak ada celah kekurangan satu apapun. Semua sesuai seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh kebanyakan orang. Seperti, aku yang terlahir dari keluarga yang berkecukupan, jadi segala kebutuhanku terpenuhi. Kedua orangtuaku memilih untuk bekerja, hanya memang Ibuku memutuskan untuk membuka usaha ketika aku sudah dewasa. Tepatnya saat aku beranjak menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Jadi, sedari kecil aku masih mendapatkan kasih sayang yang cukup.

Meski begitu, aku juga memiliki kelemahan. Aku kurang pandai berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Mungkin karena aku terlahir sebagai anak tunggal. Pendiam. Ya, begitulah aku. Tetapi aku masih memiliki beberapa orang yang bisa kusebut sebagai sahabat dekat.

Bagaimana caraku memilikinya?

Sebenarnya hal itu juga masih menjadi salah satu misteri di kehidupanku.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan seorang kekasih?

Untuk yang satu ini aku wajib berbangga diri karena dianugerahi wajah yang tampan. Hei, aku tidak membual. Banyak orang yang mengatakannya langsung padaku. Entah jujur atau tidak? Biarlah itu menjadi urusan mereka sendiri. Aku tidak peduli.

Kembali lagi. Jadi, bagaimana aku bisa memiliki kekasih?

Tentu saja untuk mendapatkannya aku juga sedikit berusaha keras. Kenapa hanya sedikit? Baiklah, aku akan jujur. Kebanyakan perempuan itulah yang mendekatiku. Yah, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku tidak pandai berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Namun sejak mengenalnya sepertinya aku sedikit berubah, begitu pun dengan perasaanku yang perlahan ikut berubah untuknya. Perempuan itu, Sakura Haruno, resmi menjadi kekasihku sejak kami duduk di bangku SMA.

Masalah prestasi, hal itu juga tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Memang nilai akademikku tidak buruk dan juga tidak teramat bagus, namun bukan bidang itu yang menjadi tujuan hidupku. Cita-citaku selama ini menjadi seorang seniman di bidang musik. Aku sangat suka menyanyi. Aku sangat suka mendengarkan lagu. Aku sangat suka merangkai kata-kata menjadi sebuah lirik yang indah. Karena itulah aku melanjutkan jenjang pendidikanku ke jurusan musik.

Beruntungnya semua orang terdekatku mendukung penuh jalan yang aku pilih. Dan jalan itu semakin terbuka lebar saat aku mendapatkan tawaran dari salah satu produser ternama. Cita-citaku terwujud.

Bagaimana? Indah bukan? Terlihat sangat sempurna?

Sesungguhnya ini baru permulaan. Nyatanya semua yang terjadi tidak selamanya selalu indah. Seperti yang selama ini kita ketahui. Ada putih, ada hitam. Ada terang, ada gelap. Ada siang, ada malam. Semua berdampingan. Seperti juga kehidupan. Ada senang, ada sedih. Ada bahagia dan tentu saja ada luka.

Lalu bagaimana kau memaknai hidupmu?

Apakah sama sepertiku?

Seperti saat di mana duniaku berubah. Semua berubah sejak kejadian itu.

…

Mataku terbuka pelan dan seketika menyipit kala sinar terang menyerang pengelihatanku secara tiba-tiba. Perlahan aku pun bisa membuka mataku dan menangkap sosok seorang perempuan yang baru saja mengeluarkan suaranya. Suara yang sangat aku kenali.

"Sasuke! Kau sudah sadar. Syukurlah!"

Kulit tanganku merasakan hawa panas dari pipi putih milik gadis bermata hijau itu. Sakura atau Sakura Haruno, kekasihku. Perempuan pemilik rambut merah muda yang menggenggam erat tanganku, yang dia bawa ke pipinya. Samar aku dapat merasakan jejak-jejak air mata mengering di sana.

Dia menangis. Pasti.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Bodoh!" teriaknya dengan mata yang kali ini terpejam. Dia menghela napasnya sesaat sampai mata itu kembali terbuka. Menampilkan mata hijaunya yang sangat aku sukai.

"Maaf," ucapku lemah, nyaris tak terdengar.

Tenggorakanku begitu kering dan mulutku pun terasa pahit. Sedikit sakit ketika aku mencoba untuk menelan ludahku. Tubuhku pun terasa kaku, bahkan aku masih merasakan denyutan nyeri di kepalaku. Sepertinya bagian kepalaku mengalami luka yang terparah, terlihat dari perban yang membungkus keningku.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Dengan satu tangannya yang lain dia menghapus sudut matanya yang berair. Raut kelegaan jelas sekali terpancar di wajah cantiknya.

"Kau mau minum?" tanyanya lembut dan aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan lemah.

Aku senang dia kembali tersenyum lagi. Jujur saja, aku benci melihatnya menangis. Dan kebencianku semakin bertambah jika akulah penyebab air matanya jatuh. Itu semua karena aku sangat mencintainya. Sakura Haruno. Dia, satu-satunya perempuan yang aku cintai.

Sudah hampir lima tahun Sakura berstatus sebagai kekasihku. Dia gadis yang ceria. Keceriaannya membuat duniaku yang sepi menjadi hidup. Bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya? Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan? Dan bagaimana? Yang kutahu, Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam hatiku dan aku selalu memikirkannya.

Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa Sakura bisa tertarik padaku. Padahal banyak sekali laki-laki yang bersedia menjadi kekasihnya. Termasuk sahabat kuningku, Uzumaki Naruto, yang dulu juga tergila-gila padanya. Tapi Sakura memilihku. Apa aku beruntung? Ya, tentu saja. Aku laki-laki beruntung karena memiliki seseorang seperti Sakura Haruno di sampingku.

Aku beruntung.

Begitulah yang kupikir hingga sesuatu terjadi di kehidupanku. Membuatku lupa dengan keberuntungan yang kumiliki di dalam hidupku.

Tiga minggu setelah kecelakaan yang menimpaku, aku sudah beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Aku kembali mengikuti perkuliahan, dan siang nanti aku memiliki janji dengan seseorang. Beberapa bulan sebelum kecelakaan terjadi, aku mengirimkan demo laguku pada salah satu produser musik ternama di Konoha. Hari ini beliau ingin bertemu denganku untuk membahas demo yang kukirimkan waktu itu. Dari nada suaranya, beliau terdengar begitu antusias. Membuatku merasa sangat yakin bahwa dia tertarik pada lagu dan mungkin juga suaraku.

Ah, sepertinya aku lupa mengatakan ini. Satu lagi keberuntungan yang kumiliki, yaitu aku terlahir dengan anugerah suara yang kumiliki. Suaraku memiliki ciri khas dan keunikan. Memang awalnya aku tidak percaya dengan kemampuanku sendiri, namun Sakura selalu menyemangatiku. Memberi dorongan untuk membangkitkan kepercayaan diriku. Dia selalu berkata bahwa suaraku sangatlah bagus dan indah.

Dan Sakura suka setiap kali mendengarku bernyanyi.

Sakura pernah mengatakan. Suaraku adalah salah satu bagian yang membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Aku tidak tahu dia berbohong atau tidak ketika mengatakannya, tetapi berkat ucapan dan senyuman riangnya yang selalu muncul setiap dia mengatakan hal itu, entah bagaimana dapat membuatku percaya padanya.

Berkat dirinyalah, aku berlari mengejar cita-citaku di bidang musik. Bidang yang aku sukai. Sedari kecil aku suka mendengarkan musik, jenis apapun. Aku tidak membatasinya. Bagiku, musik merupakan denyut nadiku karena apapun yang aku lakukan, musik pasti menemaniku. Musik bagian dari kehidupanku.

Dan kini jalanku untuk menggapai cita-citaku semakin dekat. Dan aku yakin bisa meraihnya.

Benar saja. Seperti dugaanku, produser musik itu menyukai lagu serta suaraku. Beliau mengatakan dalam waktu dekat akan mengorbitkanku beserta lagu ciptaanku. Bahagia? Pertanyaan itu seharusnya tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali aku langsung menandatangani kontrak kerja dengannya. Kami berjabat tangan, dan itu adalah simbol kerjasama kami. Simbol dari masa depanku.

Aku ingin membagi kebahagianku, dan tentu saja orang itu adalah Sakura. Satu-satunya sosok yang selalu terpikirkan di dalam kepalaku. Aku pun melesat pergi ke kampusnya. Oh, apa aku juga lupa bilang bahwa kami tidak satu kampus? Meskipun begitu, kampus kami masih berada di kota yang sama. Sekilas info saja, Sakura mengambil jurusan yang berbeda denganku.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohong padaku?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan perempuan di depanku langsung memelukku erat.

"Selamat! Aku turut bahagia!" ucapnya senang. Tak lama mata hijaunya kembali menatapku, di mana kedua tangannya masih setia melingkar di leherku. "Produser itu memiliki selera yang bagus, sama sepertiku."

Sakura tersenyum. Namun sedetik kemudian kedua alisnya berkerut. Perempuan itu memang makhluk aneh. Dalam sedetik moodnya bisa berubah sangat cepat dan itulah yang membuat mereka kadang bisa berubah menyeramkan. Benar begitu 'kan?

"Tunggu! Apa produsermu itu laki-laki?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Matanya menatapku penuh curiga. Ah, aku suka melihatnya seperti ini. Ekspresinya sangat lucu. Rasanya aku ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Sekadar iseng, dengan sengaja kuberikan senyum tipis padanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya? Jadi dia benar perempuan?" Sakura makin mengerut sebal. Kecurigaannya semakin menjadi-jadi, membuatnya cepat dilahap amarah. Dia berniat untuk melepaskan pelukannya, namun kueratkan tanganku yang berada di pinggangnya. Menahan pergerakannya, dan hal itu semakin membuatnya kesal.

Aku tertawa pelan saat kedua pipinya mengembang bagaikan sebuah balon. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya seperti ini.

"Dia laki-laki," jawabku sembari mengetuk pelan dahinya yang terbilang lebar itu. "Tidak perlu merasa cemburu begitu."

Sakura mendengus pelan. Kedua pipinya memerah. Secepat kilat aku mengecup bibirnya. Salah sendiri dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Sasuke!" teriaknya antara kesal dan terkejut karena kecupanku tadi. Suara lengkingannya membuat mata kiriku menyipit. Setelahnya kedua telingaku berdengung cukup lama sehingga suara Sakura terdengar samar. Memang beberapa hari belakangan ini telingaku sering berdengung, namun tidak pernah selama dan separah ini.

"... as ... sas ... uke... suke ... Sasuke!"

Suara Sakura membuatku mataku kembali terbuka dan kini menatap ke arahnya. Kedua alisnya mengerut. Ada raut cemas di wajahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya heran bercampur khawatir. "Aku sudah memanggilmu lebih dari sepuluh kali."

Sebanyak itu?

Belum sempat aku menjawabnya, telingaku kembali berdengung. Dengungannya semakin kencang. Aku melihat Sakura menggerakkan bibirnya, sepertinya dia berbicara. Namun tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Samar. Terlalu samar.

Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Sakura, aku harus pergi. Ada yang harus selesaikan," ucapku hingga membuat Sakura menghentikan gerakan bibirnya. Dia terdiam, namun kedua matanya menatapku tak percaya. Mata hijaunya melebar. Tapi tak kuhiraukan hal itu. Segera kukecup pipinya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkannya. Saat itu aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku mengucapkan kalimat barusan dengan nada tinggi. Tanpa aku sadari, aku berteriak padanya.

Duniaku tiba-tiba berubah sunyi. Semua mendadak sepi. Di tengah hiruk pikuk jalan yang padat, aku hanya bisa mendengar sekitar dengan samar. Apa? Apa yang salah denganku?

Aku ketakutan.

Segera kutemui dokter yang merawatku dulu. Aku mengatakan padanya tentang semua yang kualami. Dan setelah melakukan tes yang diminta olehnya, dia mengatakan bahwa aku menderita gangguan pendengaran campuran. Itulah analisis sementara, masih perlu diadakan beberapa tes untuk mengetahuinya secara pasti. Apakah gangguan ini akan menyebar ke syarafku sehingga bisa berujung pada kerusakan total.

Kosong. Aku seperti berada di ruang hampa. Duniaku sekarang tidak hanya berubah sunyi. Tapi, aku merasa bahwa duniaku akan lenyap.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalaminya? Kesalahan apa yang telah aku perbuat hingga harus menanggung ini semua? Masih banyak manusia yang lebih berengsek daripada aku!

Tapi, kenapa harus aku?

Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Kenapa aku mendapat hukuman seperti ini?

Kenapa KAU menghukumku seperti ini?

Aku pun mengurung diri. Lebih dari dua hari aku bersembunyi. Tidak beranjak dari kamarku. Aku hanya meninggalkan tempat tidurku untuk kebutuhan manusiawiku saja.

Bahkan aku tidak peduli dengan ibuku yang mencemaskanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia ucapkan, tapi aku tahu kalau dia berbicara padaku. Dari raut wajahnya, terlebih dari pancaran matanya, aku tahu dia mencemaskanku. Namun untuk apa rasa cemas itu? Apa itu bisa mengembalikan pendengaranku? Apa bisa? Jika tidak, maka untuk apa? Karena bukan rasa cemas yang aku butuhkan sekarang.

Hal itu tidak ada gunanya untukku.

Tiba-tiba ada sentuhan hangat di atas keningku. Mataku terbuka dan mendapati Sakura duduk di sampingku. Dia di sini. Menatapku dengan pandangan cemasnya. Jelas saja, aku memang tidak pernah membalas pesan ataupun menjawab panggilan telepon darinya. Bagaimana aku bisa menjawabnya? Jika aku saja tidak bisa mendengarnya berbicara.

Aku melihat mulutnya bergerak dan aku mencoba untuk membaca gerakan bibirnya.

'Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?' tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku dengan enggan. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa mendengar suaraku. Menyedihkan!

Kedua alisnya berkerut tajam. 'Kenapa kau berteriak begitu? Dan suaramu ... suaramu serak sekali.'

Aku mengeram kesal. Ucapan Sakura seakan menamparku keras. Kenyataan tentang kondisiku sekarang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Pergilah! Aku hanya ingin sendiri!"

Dia menatapku nanar, dan itu menyakitiku. Tapi akan lebih menyakitkan jika dia tahu kondisiku. Aku tidak siap jika ternyata Sakura tidak bisa menerima kondisiku. Aku tidak siap kehilangannya. Aku tidak pernah siap jika dia meninggalkanku.

Kedua mataku melebar ketika aku melihat ada air di kedua sudut matanya, yang kemudian jatuh ke pipi. Sakura menangis. Dan itu karenaku.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya sebelum menggerakkan bibir itu kembali. Dia berbicara lagi, namun kali ini gerakan bibirnya terlalu cepat sehingga aku kesulitan membaca gerakannya. Sakura terlihat kalut. Sepertinya dia berteriak. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya? Apa dia kecewa? Apa Sakura marah?

Aku tidak bisa mengetahuinya.

Yang kutahu, air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Sakura mencengkram erat pakaiannya, tepat di depan dada. Kepala merah mudanya menunduk dan dia kembali menggerakkan bibirnya. Apa? Apa yang dia katakan? Sakura, apa yang kaukatakan?

Tolong jangan seperti ini!

"Kau terlalu cepat! Aku tidak mengerti! Katakan pelan-pelan agar aku bisa memahami ucapanmu!" Teriakku sembari mencengkram kedua bahunya, membuat kepala merah mudanya mendongak.

Bibir mungil itu bergetar hebat, diiringi air mata yang membasahi pipinya lagi. Apa yang membuatmu menangis? Berengsek!

Kedua tangannya kini menangkup pipiku dan dapat kurasakan tangannya sedikit bergetar.

'Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?' Dia menggerakkan bibirnya dengan lambat. Dan mata hijaunya memerhatikan ke mana arah tatapan mataku. Sepertinya Sakura sudah tahu, namun aku masih terdiam. Tidak berniat menjawabnya. Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya! Tidak bisa!

Mata kami kembali bertemu. Air mata itu kembali jatuh. Dan aku benci pemandangan di depanku saat ini. Aku berniat menghapus air mata di wajahnya, namun Sakura menghindari tanganku. Kepalanya menggeleng lemah, membuat ujung rambutnya sedikit membelai tanganku.

'Katakan padaku,' tegasnya. Menuntutku. Tapi aku tetap membisu.

Aku tidak bisa! Kondisiku ini ... aku tidak mau Sakura pergi.

'Aku mencintaimu. Kumohon. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu?' Kali ini Sakura melemparkan tatapan memohon.

Aku tahu, aku tidak sanggup melihatnya tersiksa seperti ini.

Mataku menghindari mata hijaunya. "Aku tidak bisa mendengar." Kepalaku tertunduk lesu. " Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, Sakura."

Sakura langsung memelukku erat. Aku tahu dia menangis, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar tangisan pilu itu. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Aku tidak bisa mendengar kesedihannya. Meski begitu, dadaku terasa amat sesak. Seperti sesuatu mencengkramnya begitu kuat. Dan tanpa kusadari, air mataku menetes dengan sendirinya. Aku benci menangis. Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghentikan rasa sakit ini?

Pelukkan itu terlepas begitu aku selesai menceritakan semua yang dokter katakan padaku. Aku memang sengaja terus memeluknya agar Sakura tidak melihat wajahku. Tidak melihat bagaimana terpuruknya diriku, aku yang lemah ini. Sisi yang ingin kusembunyikan darinya. Namun Sakura tersenyum. Dia tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih membasahi wajahnya. Kenapa dia masih bisa tersenyum penuh kelegaan seperti itu?

'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja,' katanya.

Tangan mungilnya menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajahku. Lembut. Tangan itu bergerak pelan dan penuh kelembutan, kemudian bibirnya mengecup pelan bibirku. Dia pun menempelkan keningnya hingga aku bisa merasakan embusan napasnya yang hangat.

'Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sayang,' ulangnya.

"Semua tidak baik-baik saja, Sakura. Aku tuli! Jika pun aku bisa mendengar, aku harus bergantung dengan alat. Aku tidak sempurna!"

'Kau sempurna di mataku.' Tangannya masih setia di wajahku. Kedua tangannya memberiku kehangatan, mengalir ke dalam tubuhku.

'Percayalah,' sambungnya dengan senyuman yang kembali mengembang di wajahnya. 'Kita akan melewati ini bersama.'

Kugenggam erat kedua tangan Sakura yang masih berada di pipiku. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Dia mengangguk pelan sembari mengembangkan senyumnya lagi. Senyuman indahnya. Senyuman yang selalu aku sukai. Senyumnya yang mampu membuatku percaya pada semua ucapannya.

Sakura selalu berada di sampingku. Dia selalu menyemangatiku. Dia adalah semangatku. Dan benar seperti yang aku perkirakan, bahwa aku masih bisa mendengar meski dengan menggunakan alat bantu dengar.

Dan sekarang bukan hanya Sakura saja, tetapi kedua orangtuaku dan juga sahabat terdekatku sudah mengetahui tentang kondisiku. Naruto hanya menepuk-nepuk pundakku keras. Dia mengatakan hal yang sama persis dengan Sakura, bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Berbeda dengan ibuku yang hanya bisa menangis. Sedangkan ayahku tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Dia hanya diam. Meski begitu mereka tidak membedakan sikap mereka kepadaku. Mereka tetap memperlakukanku sama seperti biasanya, seakan tidak ada sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Mereka yakin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Aku sendiri mulai bisa menerimanya. Terlebih karena sikap Sakura. Dia yang merasa sangat bersyukur kala mendengar berita itu. Betapa bahagia dirinya karena aku masih bisa mendengar—meski dengan alat bantu. Wajahnya benar-benar senang sehingga timbul kelegaan di dalam hatiku.

Beberapa pekan aku tidak mengikuti perkuliahan. Aku masih belajar menyesuaikan diri menggunakan alat bantu dengar. Harapanku yang sempat musnah kini kembali bangkit. Duniaku seakan kembali, terlebih karena produserku juga menerima kondisiku sekarang. Pendengaranku telah membaik jadi aku bisa melanjutkan lagi proses rekaman laguku yang sempat tertunda.

Semua berjalan normal.

Aku pun kembali melanjutkan kuliahku. Aku tahu, aku akan mendapatkan tatapan mata yang tidak aku sukai. Tatapan iba. Tatapan meremehkan.

Aku benci dengan tatapan itu.

Aku baik-baik saja. Apa yang berbeda dariku? Aku masih bisa mendengar meski dengan bantuan alat. Apa itu menganggu mereka? Apa hal itu merugikan mereka, jika suara mereka bisa kudengar?

Satu yang aku juga sadari sekarang. Ternyata aku wajib bersyukur karena memiliki sahabat seperti Naruto. Sahabat berisik yang tidak pernah bisa bertahan diam lebih dari lima menit. Dia menepuk pundakku ringan sembari menampilkan cengiran khasnya. Menampakkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

"Tak usah pedulikan orang lain. Hanya akan membuatmu lelah saja," ucapnya santai, "jika nanti lagumu meledak di pasaran. Anggap saja kau tidak mengenal mereka. Acuhkan saja!"

Sai yang berdiri di depan Naruto segera menyahut cepat, "Kau terlihat seperti kekasihnya daripada sahabatnya. Sepertinya kau harus lebih waspada terhadapnya, Sasuke."

Naruto mendecih, "Kalau badannya bisa seseksi Yamanaka Ino. Mungkin akan aku pikirkan kembali."

Sai mendelik kesal. Dilemparnya gulungan kertas yang berada di tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga, saat tangan Naruto meliuk membentuk huruf 'S' ketika mengatakan kata seksi. Yah, wajar saja. Yamanaka Ino adalah kekasih Sai.

"Bukankah Hinata lebih seksi daripada Ino?" tanya Kiba dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

"Berengsek kau!" Kertas yang berhasil di tangkap oleh Naruto kini terlempar ke arah Kiba. Sai tertawa kencang, begitu pun diriku.

Bukan hanya Naruto saja, beberapa temanku juga tidak mempermasalahkan kondisiku ini. Tidak ada yang perlu kutakutkan. Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja.

Semuanya bisa kulalui dengan baik berkat orang-orang terdekatku. Aku tidak membutuhkan yang lainnya. Terserah orang lain menatap aneh pada diriku. Tak apa. Toh, selama ini mereka memang bukan siapa-siapa di hidupku.

Dan tepat seperti apa yang diucapkan Naruto. S _ingle_ pertamaku berhasil meledak di pasaran. Meski baru melakukan promosi di radio-radio, namun respon yang kuterima cukup baik. Bahkan sang produser langsung menawariku untuk membuat albumku sendiri.

Impianku ... impianku akhirnya terwujud.

Semuanya berjalan sangat lancar. Namun proses rekamanku harus mengalami hambatan karena suaraku yang tidak kunjung membaik. Selama ini aku tidak mempermasalahkan suaraku yang sering serak, ataupun tenggorokanku yang terasa sakit ketika menelan sesuatu. Kupikir beberapa hari akan hilang dengan sendirinya, hanya penyakit radang biasa saja.

Namun kenyataan berkata lain. Dokter memvonis bahwa aku mengindap kanker laring. Hal ini mengakibatkan suaraku perlahan-lahan akan hilang. Aku terlambat untuk menanganinya hingga penyakit itu sudah menggerogotiku. Sudah sampai pada tahap "parah". Meski dokter mengatakan bahwa masih ada kesempatan untuk berhasil menyelamatkan suaraku, namun kemungkinan itu kecil sekali.

Pilihannya hanya dua. Berhasil atau pita suaraku harus diangkat, dan aku kehilangan suaraku.

Lucu!

Hidup ini pilihan, seperti yang dikatakan banyak orang. Tapi, ini seperti bukan memilih. Semua ini tergantung jalan takdirku, bukan?

Tentu kalau bisa memilih, aku ingin suaraku baik-baik saja. Tapi pilihan itu tidak bisa kupilih. Semua bergantung dengan nasibku sendiri. Miris.

Aku kembali terpuruk. Aku belum siap menerima semuanya. Semua masalah yang menimpaku dan bertubi-tubi datang menghajarku. Sehingga pertanyaan itu kembali datang.

Memangnya apa salahku? Apa yang telah kuperbuat?

Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa aku lagi?

Kenapa?

Semua orang kembali menyemangatiku. Semua, termasuk dengan Sakura. Kembali dia mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, dan kita akan melewati hal ini bersama. Aku mencoba untuk memercayainya. Memercayai setiap kata-katanya.

Karenanya aku memutuskan untuk rehat dari kegiatan perkuliahan, kembali fokus untuk menjalankan operasi penyembuhanku—itu pun kalau berhasil. Selebihnya aku hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Sendirian. Aku tidak bisa bersikap egois. Sakura juga harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya, begitu pun Naruto dan teman-temanku yang lain. Usaha ibuku juga sedang bagus. Sedangkan ayah? Hmm yah, sedari dulu aku memang tidak begitu dekat dengan ayahku. Jadi aku lebih sering membunuh waktu dengan kesendirian.

Awalnya kupikir, aku bisa mengatasinya. Semua akan baik-baik saja seperti yang mereka katakan. Namun lama kelamaan timbul rasa tidak percaya diri dalam diriku, yang semakin lama semakin besar. Dan semakin parah saat aku datang menemui Sakura di kampusnya. Aku melihatnya bersama sedang dengan teman-temannya. Memang, semuanya berjenis kelamin perempuan. Kebetulan aku juga mengenal mereka semua seperti mereka yang juga tahu bahwa aku adalah kekasih Sakura. Jadi seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan, bukan?

Harusnya begitu. Namun semua tatapan mata itu seakan menuduhku, menghinaku, merendahkanku. Apa aku ini manusia yang berbeda? Apa aku terlihat sebegitu menjijikkan?

Lewat tatapan itu mereka seakan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pantas bersama Sakura.

Pernah satu kali aku membaca pesan di ponsel Sakura secara diam-diam. Banyak pesan dari laki-laki yang berusaha mendekatinya. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan adalah ketika salah satu pria mengatakan untuk meninggalkanku karena kondisiku ini. Cacat.

Meski Sakura membalas pesan itu dengan memaki-makinya, juga pada beberapa temannya yang menghinaku. Tapi aku tetap saja tenggelam di lautan keputusasaan. Ketakutanku yang dulu berhasil kutepis kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Aku takut Sakura akan meninggalkanku. Aku takut dia akan pergi dariku.

Aku sudah tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa kubanggakan lagi. Benar, aku ini cacat. Dia pasti malu memiliki kekasih sepertiku. Walau beberapa kali Sakura terus mengatakan kalau dia tetap mencintaiku. Aku merasa itu tidaklah cukup. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa Sakura tidak akan meninggalkanku. Benar. Aku butuh jaminan itu. Aku butuh bukti.

Dan hari itu aku memintanya.

Hari di mana Sakura mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi beberapa hari untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya.

 _Bullshit!_

Aku tahu, ini pasti hanya alasan yang dia buat untuk meninggalkanku. Alasan yang dikarangnya agar bisa pergi dariku. Maka dari itu, kuputuskan bahwa aku harus memilikinya dan dengan begitu Sakura tidak mungkin bisa pergi dariku. Tidak peduli meski aku harus berubah menjadi laki-laki paling berengsek di dunia. Sakura harus jadi milikku!

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Meskipun Sakura terus berusaha meyakinkanku dengan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku.

Aku takut Sakura berbohong padaku. Aku takut dia tidak akan kembali lagi. Aku takut dia berniat menghindariku. Aku takut dia sengaja tidak mau menemani operasiku karena takut bahwa aku akan gagal.

Aku terlalu takut!

"Apa dengan begitu kau bisa memercayaiku? Percaya bahwa aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang kini berada di bawahku. Aku mengurung tubuhnya di atas kasurku.

"Apa harus dengan cara seperti ini kau baru bisa memercayaiku?" tanyanya lagi. Mata hijaunya menatapku nanar. Tapi, aku tidak peduli.

"Tentu," jawabku tegas, dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

Tangannya kembali menyentuh pipiku lembut dan hal itu makin membuatku buta. Aku tidak ingin tangan ini menyentuh pria lain. Aku tidak ingin sentuhan ini hilang karena keadaanku.

Jika sampai hilang maka hidupku ... benar-benar tidak berarti lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dirimu seutuhnya. Apapun kondisi yang kau alami tidak akan ada yang berubah, karena satu-satunya pria yang kucintai hanyalah Sasuke Uchiha."

"Kalau begitu buktikan padaku!"

Aku merasakan tangannya bergetar. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur buta. Bagaimanapun hari ini Sakura harus menjadi milikku!

Sakura tersenyum lirih. Dan segera kualihkan pandanganku agar tidak menatap matanya, karena aku tidka ingin mundur.

"Hatiku. Dan tubuhku. Semuanya memang kuberikan hanya padamu. Jika itu memang bisa membuatmu percaya padaku—"

Tangannya menarik wajahku hingga mata kami kembali saling menatap.

"—lakukanlah," sambungnya sembari tersenyum. Senyum tulusnya.

Berengsek!

Berengsek!

Dasar berengsek!

Aku tahu. Aku adalah laki-laki bejat! Memanfaatkan kelemahan yang kumiliki untuk bisa memilliki Sakura seutuhnya. Dia yang selama ini selalu menjaga dirinya, harus rela memberikan hal terpenting baginya hanya untuk meyakinkan diriku yang lemah ini.

Aku tahu. Harusnya tidak pernah kuragukan ucapannya. Aku tahu itu, tapi aku gelap mata. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Aku takut, bahwa cahaya dan harapan hidupku akan lenyap.

Aku tidak bisa. Tidak bisa jika satu-satunya cahayaku ... hilang.

Dan hari itu, aku telah merenggut apa yang telah dia jaga selama ini. Hanya demi keegoisanku. Hanya karena ketakutanku sendiri.

Wanita itu terlelap di dalam pelukanku. Butir-butir keringat menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Wajah yang terlihat damai. Kuseka keningnya dengan hati-hati lalu perlahan turun ke bagian matanya. Apakah ini jejak air matanya?

" _Sasuke, aku menerima kondisimu. Apa adanya. Tapi itu tidak akan ada gunanya jika kau sendiri tidak bisa menerima dirimu yang sekarang. Percayalah, aku mencintaimu."_

Ucapan Sakura kembali berputar di kepalaku. Ucapannya sebelum dia benar-benar terlelap. Sungguh, aku tidak pantas disebut sebagai manusia. Aku iblis. Aku ini laki-laki pengecut!

Aku telah menyeretnya ke dalam hidupku yang kelam.

Apa yang telah kulakukan?

Apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya?

Aku melukainya?

Kudekap erat tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup oleh apapun. Dan sentuhan kulitnya seakan membakar panas tubuhku. Menyakitkan.

Berengsek!

Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa kau harus mencintai laki-laki sepertiku? Kenapa kau merelakan semuanya hanya demi pria sepertiku? Laki-laki pengecut yang telah menodaimu.

Kenapa Sakura?

"Sakura, maafkan aku."

Dan aku pun menangis. Laki-laki lemah ini menyesali kebodohannya. Aku membenci diriku sendiri dan aku yang tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri.

Kukecup ujung kepalanya, di mana air mata sialan ini masih juga tidak mau berhenti. Kubelai pelan rambutnya dan kubenamkan ujung hidungku ke helaian merah muda itu.

Sakura. Aku menyayangimu. Sungguh-sungguh menyayangimu.

Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini padamu? Kenapa kau tidak tinggalkan saja aku? Kenapa kau tidak menamparku saja?

"Maafkan aku."

Kenapa kau harus menurutinya?

"Maaf, Sakura."

Aku memang laki-laki berengsek. Aku, laki-laki pengecut yang tidak pantas berada di sampingmu.

Karena itulah aku pun menghindarinya.

Bahkan ketika Sakura akan pergi, aku tidak menemaninya. Aku tidak berada di sampingnya. Aku memilih berdiam diri di kamar. Aku memilih bersembunyi dari kebodohanku sendiri. Aku memilih mengabaikannya.

Itu semua karena aku tidak bisa melihatnya pergi. Aku benar-benar takut. Aku takut dia menghilang. Aku takut Sakura tidak kembali.

" **Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit? Katakan saja padaku. Jangan menanggung semuanya sendirian. Apa kau tidak ingin aku pergi? Jika iya, maka aku tidak akan pergi. Kumohon jangan diam saja. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."**

Aku tidak kuasa menahan air mataku. Sakura, kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu mencintaiku? Kenapa harus laki-laki tidak sempurna sepertiku? Kenapa kau masih mencintaiku padahal aku sudah berlaku buruk padamu? Kenapa … kau harus jatuh cinta padaku?

Meski beribu kali aku mempertanyakan pertanyaan itu, tapi aku tahu bahwa aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Aku egois. Ya, aku makhluk paling egois. Dan paling berengsek!

Tapi aku sadar. Sakura juga punya kehidupan yang harus dia jalani. Karena itulah, aku segera membalas pesan darinya. Aku tidak ingin dia membatalkan kepergiannya. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan masa depannya. Aku tidak ingin menyeretnya lagi dalam kehidupanku. Aku tidak boleh membelenggunya dengan keegoisanku.

 **Pergilah. Aku baik-baik saja.**

Aku membalas pesannya singkat. Dan tidak lengkap. Sama sepertiku. Diriku yang sudah tidak lengkap lagi. Awalnya aku juga ingin membalas 'Aku juga mencintaimu' tapi, apa aku pantas mencintainya? Apa orang sepertiku pantas membalas cinta tulus itu? Karena ... diriku yang tidak lagi sempurna. Aku harus sadar. Aku tidak pantas bersama dengannya.

Hari operasi pun tiba. Aku memutuskan untuk menjalaninya seorang diri. Aku menolak tawaran Naruto yang ingin menemaniku, juga tawaran dari orangtuaku. Kebetulan Sakura juga baru bisa kembali dua hari lagi.

Aku sudah memiliki firasat bahwa keberuntungan sudah meninggalkanku. Dan benar. Hari itu. Aku telah kehilangan suaraku. Aku cacat.

Kembali aku menghindari semuanya. Aku juga mengabaikan panggilan telepon dari Sakura, Naruto dan juga beberapa temanku yang lain. Termasuk orangtuaku sendiri.

Aku hanya ingin sendiri. Aku ingin bersembunyi. Aku ingin menangisi diriku sendiri. Menangisi kekuranganku.

Aku merasa saat ini kehidupan sedang menertawakan keadaanku. Ia seakan mengejekku. Mengikis secara perlahan semangat hidupku, yang telah kehilangan masa depanku.

Meski Sakura selalu memberikanku semangat. Meski dia selalu menemaniku. Meski semua orang terdekatku selalu ada untukku. Tapi dunia telah meninggalkanku. Aku seperti melihat semua orang berjalan sedangkan aku terdiam di tempat.

Dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan berada di antara orang-orang yang terus bergerak, sedangkan aku kehilangan semuanya. Seakan melihat mereka berjalan menjauh, dan aku hanya diam. Melihat mereka meninggalkanmu, dan kau ditinggalkan. Sendirian.

Ketika semua yang sedang kau coba raih juga terlepas dari gengamanmu. Terlepas tanpa bisa kau cegah. Memaksamu untuk merelakannya.

Dunia seakan menarikmu ke dalam pusaran kesendirian. Menggurungmu. Lalu orang-orang menatapmu dengan pandangan meremehkan. Bahwa kau adalah makhluk yang paling menjijikkan. Bahwa kau adalah orang yang tertinggal. Kau adalah orang gagal.

Dan itu memang benar. Aku, orang gagal.

Kuliahku terhenti di tengah jalan. Tidak mungkin aku bisa melanjutkannya dengan kondisiku ini. Di hari itu juga produserku memutuskan kontrak denganku.

Masa depanku telah hilang. Tidak ada lagi yang kupunya. Semuanya telah pergi.

Aku benar-benar terpuruk. Aku jatuh, hidupku hancur.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Aku menyerah. Ya, aku menyerah pada hidup.

Mereka tidak membutuhkan orang sepertiku di dunia ini. Mereka masih bisa menjalani hidup ini tanpaku. Seperti Sakura yang bisa terbebas dari orang egois sepertiku. Orangtuaku juga tidak akan malu memiliki seorang anak cacat sepertiku. Benar. Jika aku tidak ada, maka aku tidak akan lagi menyusahkan mereka semua.

Setiap detik yang berlalu semakin meyakinkanku bahwa tidak ada gunanya aku hidup. Untuk apa aku hidup? Untuk apa aku hidup di dunia ini, jika aku hanya berakhir sebagai beban?

Di tiap detik yang sama, aku tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Dan di detik berikutnya. Aku mengiris pergelangan tanganku.

Berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan pergelangan tangan tergeletak di tepi kasur. Membiarkan cairan merah itu jatuh begitu saja. Tidak kucoba cegah. Aku merelakannya. Membiarkannya pergi meninggalkan tubuhku. Seperti aku yang merelakan diriku sendiri untuk pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

Kupejamkan mataku.

Setelah ini, maka semuanya akan selesai. Benar-benar selesai.

Lagi pula tidak akan ada yang menangisi kepergianku. Aku yang tidak berguna lagi.

Mungkin ada beberapa. Itu pun masih mungkin.

Naruto. Sahabat terbaikku. Pria cerewet yang sangat berisik.

Dia memiliki banyak teman, jadi sepertinya bukan suatu masalah yang besar jika dia kehilangan satu. Kemungkinannya bocah berisik itu tidak akan menangis jika aku pergi. Sepertinya begitu. Atau mungkin hanya sedikit sedih saja. Toh, Hinata pasti akan menghiburnya.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

Mengingat saat dia marah besar ketika tahu aku berpacaran dengan Sakura. Naruto berkata dengan kesal kalau aku pasti bermain curang. Bocah tolol itu bahkan mengajukan banding denganku. Hah, apa-apaan itu? Konyol! Tapi bukan Naruto jika tidak konyol. Dan sampai detik terakhir pun dia tidak mau mengaku kalah dariku. Dengan santai dan penuh percaya diri, pria kuning berengsek itu bilang kalau dia sengaja mengalah padaku. Dasar! Memang pada dasarnya Sakura hanya mencintaiku.

Hmm ... Sakura, ya?

Mungkinkah dia bersedih? Sungguh. Aku tidak ingin dia menangis. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hatiku sakit. Rasanya nyeri sekali. Lebih-lebih dari yang kurasakan di pergelangan tanganku.

Aku terlalu banyak menyakitinya. Aku menodainya. Aku memanfaatkannya. Dan kini, aku menyesalinya. Hari itu. Aku ingin mengulang hari itu jika bisa. Lalu aku sangat ingin mengatakan ini padanya, hanya saja aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya secara langsung.

Sakura. Tolong maafkan aku. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan semuanya padamu. Aku bukan lagi Sasuke yang kau temui pertama kali. Sasuke yang kau cintai. Aku hanyalah pria lemah dan tak berdaya. Aku pria tidak berguna. Kuyakin kau pasti akan bahagia jika aku tidak ada di dunia ini. Kau akan terbebas dari belenggu pria bodoh ini.

Kau akan bahagia, harus! Dan aku seharusnya juga bahagia, tapi tetap saja, di dalam hatiku ada perasaan tidak rela jika kau bersama dengan laki-laki selain aku. Aku tidak pernah siap kehilanganmu. Aku tidak pernah siap, Sakura. Aku ini egois. Aku ini pengecut. Aku ini berengsek!

Dan laki-laki berengsek ini mencintaimu, Sakura.

Aku sangat ingin membahagiakanmu. Tapi, kau tidak akan pernah bahagia jika bersamaku, karena aku hanya akan menyeretmu dalam kesengsaraan.

Dan perlu kau tahu Sakura, meski aku ini bukan laki-laki yang pantas untuk kau cintai. Walau aku ini laki-laki pengecut, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Kau pasti tahu itu 'kan, Sakura?

Sial. Air mata sialan ini menetes tanpa bisa kutahan. Rasanya sangat sesak di dalam sini. Dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mata ini saat bayangan wajah Sakura muncul. Mata itu, mata hijaunya yang sangat indah. Senyumannya yang selalu bisa menenangkanku. Rasa hangat setiap kali dia memelukku erat dan kecupan lembut yang sangat aku sukai. Semua, semua yang dimiliki oleh wanita itu pasti akan sangat kurindukan.

Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu … aku takut. Sakura, aku takut … aku takut sekali!

Sakura ... aku takut pada dunia ini.

Aku takut dunia meninggalkanku, dan suatu saat kau juga akan meninggalkanku.

Sakura … aku takut pada mata yang selalu menatapku dengan tatapan paling kubenci. Terlebih, aku takut kau juga akan menatapku dengan pandangan itu suatu hari nanti.

Sakura … aku takut kalah.

Aku takut kau tidak akan memperjuangkan diriku. Kau menyerah akanku.

Sakura … aku takut terjatuh.

Aku takut tidak akan sanggup untuk berdiri lagi. Dan kau pun melepaskanku.

Dan, Sakura ... Aku takut,

Aku takut mencintaimu.

Karena rasa cintaku ini akan semakin menyeretmu pada kehancuranku. Diriku ... Aku, yang rendah ini.

" _Sasuke, aku menerima kondisimu. Apa adanya. Tapi itu tidak akan ada gunanya jika kau sendiri tidak bisa menerima dirimu yang sekarang. Percayalah, aku mencintaimu."_

 _Shit!_

Kata-kata Sakura terngiang jelas di benakku. Memutarnya seperti sebuah kaset rusak. Memainkan lagu pengantar tidur yang membuatku enggan untuk tertidur.

Pada setiap ucapannya itu, dapat kubayangkan dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya. Termasuk tatapan matanya. Mata yang menatap bangga padaku. Kenapa, Sakura? Padahal aku telah mengambil apa yang berharga dari dirimu.

Aku ini lelaki yang tidak pantas kau cintai Sakura! Kenapa?!

" _Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi sebesar apapun rasa cintaku ini untukmu. Semua tidak akan bisa kau rasakan karena kau tidak mencoba untuk mencintai dirimu sendiri."_

Kugigit bibirku kuat-kuat guna menahan perasaan perih yang semakin menusukku, termasuk dengan air mata yang semakin tidka bisa kukendalikan lagi.

Ya, aku memang tidak mencintai diriku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa? Katakan padaku, Sakura!

Bagaimana aku bisa mencintai diriku yang cacat ini? Aku yang tidak sempurna! Bagaimana bisa, Sakura?!

Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya, jika diriku sudah tidak berharga lagi untuk hidup? Diriku sudah tidak lagi berharga, Sakura!

" _Kau sangat berharga, Sasuke. Hanya kau satu-satunya laki-laki yang kuinginkan untuk hidup bersamaku di dunia ini._ _Percayalah, k_ _ita bisa melalui ini bersama."_

Aku menjerit. Aku berteriak, meski tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Meski tidak ada satupun yang mendengarnya. Ingatan tadi semakin membuatku muak. Betapa tidak kupahami setiap perkataan Sakura untukku. Setiap dorongan semangatnya, usaha Sakura agar aku bangkit dari keterpurukanku, yang selama ini kuanggap hanyalah omong kosong.

Nyatanya memang akulah yang menolak diriku sendiri. Aku manusia paling bodoh!

Betapa busuknya diriku! Setelah semua yang kulakukan padanya.

Jalan ini? Benarkah jalan ini akan menyelesaikan semuanya?

Apa yang kudapatkan?

Ketenangankah? Kebahagiaankah?

Apa semuanya benar-benar selesai jika aku mati?

Mengapa mereka harus berkata seperti itu padaku?

Mengapa mereka begitu mempercayaiku?

Mengapa kau begitu mencintaiku, Sakura?

Siapa diriku?

Seberapa berhargakah diriku ini?

" _Sasuke Uchiha, kau selalu menjadi anak kebanggaanku. Anakku satu-satunya yang paling kusayangi."_

Ibu.

Ibu.

Ibu, aku takut.

Ibu, apa aku memilih jalan yang benar? Katakan padaku, Bu?

" _Selalu ada jalan untuk orang yang tidak pernah lelah berusaha. Kau adalah anak laki-laki ibu yang paling kuat, sama seperti ayahmu. Kalian berdua adalah harta ibu yang paling berharga di dunia ini. Jangan menyerah, Nak."_

Ibu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi kuat. Aku tidak bisa menjadi laki-laki hebat seperti ayah. Aku hanya akan menyusahkanmu. Menyusahkan kalian! Aku hanya menjadi hama di dalam keluarga ini!

" _Kuat. Bukan berarti kau bisa merobohkan gedung besar atau kau bisa meratakan gunung. Tapi kuat adalah ketika kau menerima kekurangan dirimu sebagai seorang manusia, dan menjadikan kekurangan itu sebagai batu yang harus kau taklukan untuk menjadi manusia yang lebih baik. Bukan menjadi hambatan. Kau kuat_ _,_ _Nak_ _._ _Ayah percaya itu. Karena kita memiliki darah yang sama. Darah laki-laki kuat yang Ayah wariskan di dalam tubuhmu. Apapun yang terjadi_ _padamu_ _, kau_ _tetap_ _anakku."_

Ayah….

Oh, tidak!

Apa yang telah kulakukan?

Kenapa aku baru memahami ucapanmu sekarang? Kau memilih diam selama ini, karena kau tahu aku kuat. Benar begitu 'kan, Ayah? Kau percaya padaku, karena aku adalah anakmu. Karena kau bangga memiliki anak sepertiku. Kau bangga terhadapku 'kan? Kalian bangga padaku, kan?

Ayah … Ibu ….

Mataku terbuka, namun aku melihat atap seakan berguncang hebat. Pusing. Rasanya pusing sekali.

Apa aku akan mati?

Tunggu. Tidak! JANGAN!

Aku ingin hidup!

Aku ingin hidup!

Tolong aku!

Tolong! Aku ingin hidup!

Tubuhku lemas, seakan mengambang. Namun dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, aku mencengkram kuat pergelangan tanganku. Menahan aliran darahku. Tidak kubiarkan darah ayah dan ibu yang mengalir dalam tubuhku ini pergi.

Aku harus hidup!

Seseorang, tolong! Aku tidak ingin mati!

Aku tidak ingin mati!

AKU HARUS HIDUP!

Ponsel. Benar. Aku harus meminta bantuan.

Aku mencoba bergerak, namun aku malah terjatuh. Menimpa darah yang mengenang di lantai. Tubuhku kotor oleh darahku sendiri. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku harus meminta bantuan, karena aku harus hidup!

Ponselku pun ikut terjatuh. Nasibnya sama sepertiku. Benda itu telah ternoda oleh darah. Dengan pandangan mata yang semakin mengabur, aku berusaha membuka sandi ponsel ini.

Sedikit lagi. Aku bisa. Aku pasti kuat! Ya, aku kuat! Seperti yang ayah katakan padaku!

Aku tidak akan mati di sini!

Aku tidak boleh mati di sini!

Jangan ambil nyawaku, kumohon!

Beri aku kesempatan. Aku ingin hidup!

Hanya dua detik nada panggilan itu berganti dengan suara milik sahabat terbaikku, Naruto.

"Sasuke Berengsek! Kenapa baru menghubungiku sekarang? Apa yang terjadi? Ke mana saja kau, hah? Kau membuatku panik!"

Tangisanku semakin kencang. Si bodoh ini panik karena diriku.

Apakah aku dibutuhkan?

"Sasuke, apa operasimu berhasil? Sakura juga mencemaskanmu, dia menangis karena kau tidak juga menerima panggilannya."

Dan Sakura menangis? Tidak, apa yang telah aku lakukan!

'TOLONG AKU, NARUTO!'

Aku berteriak. Namun suaraku tidak jua keluar. Bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana?

"Sasuke, hei ... kenapa kau diam saja?"

'TOLONG AKU, NARUTO!'

'TOLONG SELAMATKAN AKU!'

'NARUTO, AKU MASIH INGIN HIDUP!'

'AKU INGIN HIDUP!'

'NARUTO ... TOLONG AKU!'

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?"

Kepalaku seraya melayang. Tunggu! Kumohon, tunggu! Jangan ambil nyawaku!

Aku tidak ingin mati.

AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI!

Pandanganku semakin mengabur. Aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Tanganku yang terasa dingin kini berusaha menggapai apapun. Apapun agar Naruto bisa menyadari keadaanku, sebagai ganti dari suaraku yang hilang. Aku harus memberinya tanda. Aku harus bisa bertahan.

"Sasuke ..."

Oh, tidak! Suara Naruto semakin menghilang. Tunggu. Kumohon, tolong beri aku kesempatan!

Tanganku terus bergerak. Ayo, Naruto. Kumohon. Tolonglah aku.

'TOLONG! NARUTO! TOLONG AKU!'

Namun semakin lama tubuhku tidak kuat lagi untuk bergerak. Seakan mengambang. Aku hampir tidak dapat merasakannya lagi. Kesadaranku pun semakin memudar.

'NARUTO, AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI! TOLONG AKU!'

Kumohon, jangan ambil nyawaku!

Aku...

Ingin...

Hidup...

Gelap.

Semuanya gelap.

Apakah aku sudah mati?

Tapi, aku dapat membuka kedua mataku. Sinar terang menerpa, sungguh menyilaukan. Apakah ini malaikat yang datang menjemputku?

Aku berkedip beberapa kali dan mendapati suara yang sangat aku kenali memanggil namaku.

"Sasuke."

Ya, itu suara Naruto.

Tunggu. Naruto!

Perlahan aku mengeser bola mataku dan mendapati Naruto duduk di samping kananku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, seperti bukan Naruto yang biasanya. Ia terlihat lemah. Jika dia benar Naruto dan bukan malaikat yang menyamar menjadi Naruto. Bukankah itu tandanya aku belum mati?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Berengsek! Kau berniat untuk mati!"

Wajahnya terlihat kalut. Dan matanya, aku tidak sanggup melihat pancaran mata biru itu. Aku memilih menghindarinya. Tidak ada sisi jenaka seperti Naruto biasanya. Ada kemarahan yang begitu besar, namun ada juga kesedihan yang teramat dalam pada tatapannya.

"Kau siapa? Kau bukan Sasuke yang kukenal. Sasuke yang hebat. Sasuke yang berjuang mati-matian untuk mengejar mimpinya. Siapa? Kau siapa?"

Kubalas mata birunya sama. Sama-sama memancarkan kemarahan. Dia tidak tahu. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Seketika aku menggerakkan bibirku lambat agar dia tahu, aku bukanlah Sasuke yang dulu.

'Operasiku gagal. Aku sudah tidak punya mimpi lagi. Semuanya sudah musnah. Suaraku lenyap.'

"Lantas kenapa? Mimpi di dunia tidak hanya satu. Kau masih bisa membuat mimpi baru yang lebih keren, lebih bagus, lebih baik! Dan aku ... aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Sasuke!"

Mataku melebar. Aku melihat ada genangan air di pelupuk mata Naruto.

"Kau tidak harus menanggungnya sendirian. Aku pasti akan membantumu. Kalau kau merasa kesulitan, katakan saja padaku. Kita akan cari jalan keluarnya bersama. Tidak seperti ini. Jangan jadi laki-laki pengecut, Sasuke! Kalau kau tidak kuat menahannya, datanglah padaku. Aku siap untuk menanggungnya. Kita ini sahabat 'kan?"

Dan air itu akhirnya turun. Naruto menangis. Baru kali ini aku melihat dia menangis seperti ini. Pria itu, pria kuning berengsek itu menangis karenaku.

"Kau bahkan sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri. Apa kau tidak memercayaiku? Kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku karena tidak memercayaiku? Tidak akan kutinggalkan kau Sasuke hanya karena kondisimu. Aku tidak peduli. Mau kau tidak bisa mendengar. Tidak bisa bicara. Tidak bisa melihat. Tidak memiliki tangan. Tidak bisa berjalan. Aku tidak peduli. Selama kau masih mengangapku, menerimaku dan memercayaiku sebagai sahabatmu. Sebagai saudaramu. Aku selalu menerimamu."

Berengsek! Aku pun tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Pria kuning berengsek ini telah mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyadarkanku. Jujur,ada ketenangan setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"Jadi apa kau percaya padaku?" tanyanya dengan mata biru yang kini menatapku tajam, tapi tidak ada lagi kemarahan di sana.

Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja. Aku percaya padamu, Naruto. Akulah yang selama ini tidak bisa menerima diriku sendiri. Akulah yang terlalu bodoh.

"Ini janji seumur hidupmu padaku, Sasuke. Kau berutang banyak padaku. Di dalam tubuhmu juga telah mengalir darahku. Mulai hari ini kita adalah saudara. Aku adalah saudaramu. Jadi, teruslah hidup. Ini adalah utang yang harus kau bayar padaku. Mengerti, Bodoh!"

Dia mengepalkan tangannya, mengajakku untuk mempertemukannya. Dengan perlahan aku membalasnya, membuat cengiran khasnya kembali muncul.

Terima kasih, Naruto. Kau menyelamatkanku.

Aku akan selalu memercayaimu.

Pintu ruanganku pintu terbuka. Di sana telah berdiri ayah dan ibuku. Dua wajah yang teramat sedih tengah menatapku. Naruto bangkit dan mempersilakan mereka masuk. Dia sendiri memutuskan untuk keluar.

Air mata sudah membanjiri wajah ibuku. Dia menggenggam tanganku erat dan menyandarkan dahinya di sana. Terisak.

"Sasuke, maafkan Ibu."

Aku berusaha menahan air mataku agar tidak kembali keluar. Aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk membelai pipinya. Menghapus air matanya.

'Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu. Bukan Ibu. Aku yang salah, Bu. Maafkan aku.'

Tangisan ibuku semakin menjadi kala tahu tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Bahkan ayahku tidak dapat menenangkannya. Aku memang menyembunyikannya dari mereka, karena aku takut mereka malu memiliki anak sepertiku.

"Tidak, Sayang. Ibu yang salah. Ibu seharusnya tidak membiarkanmu sendirian. Ibu harusnya tidak langsung percaya ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Ibu—"

Aku menggeleng lemah, dan menggenggam erat tangannya. 'Aku tahu Ibu ingin sepenuhnya percaya padaku. Ibu bersikeras menahan perasaan khawatir karena Ibu ingin aku percaya, bahwa Ibu pun percaya pada kata-kataku. Maafkan aku Bu, telah menghancurkan kepercayaan yang Ibu berikan padaku.'

Kemudian kutatap sosok pria yang berdiri di samping ibuku. Mata hitam kami bertemu.

'Maafkan aku, Yah. Aku tidak bisa menjadi kuat seperti Ayah. Bahwa aku telah berubah menjadi seorang pengecut.'

Dan air mata kembali mengalir. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya.

'Maaf aku telah mengecewakan kalian. Maafkan aku,' ucapku dengan penuh penyesalan.

Pria itu mengusap rambutku pelan. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku dapat merasakan lagi belaian lembut yang dilakukan oleh ayahku.

"Kau kuat, Nak. Kau telah membuktikannya hari ini. Ayah bangga padamu. Selalu. Sasuke."

Ibu menyeka air mataku lalu memasang senyum. "Kau selalu menjadi anak kebanggaan kami. Sasuke Uchiha, apapun kondisimu tidak akan pernah merubah kenyataan bahwa kau adalah anak kami. Anak yang paling kami sayangi."

"Lain kali, jangan bersembunyi lagi dari kami," sambungnya, kali ini menghapus air matanya sendiri. Aku tahu, ibuku tidak ingin menunjukkan kesedihannya lagi. Aku tersenyum tipis sebelum mengatakan hal yang ingin sekali kukatakan pada mereka.

'Terima kasih. Aku akan menjadi kuat. Dan akan kubuktikan pada kalian. Percayalah sekali lagi padaku.'

Mereka mengangguk bersamaan. "Tentu. Kami percaya padamu, Anakku."

Aku sadar. Bukan dunia yang meninggalkanku. Aku hanya tidak mau menggerakkan kakiku untuk ikut berlari. Aku memilih bersembunyi. Aku memilih membentengi diriku. Menutup diri dari semua orang.

Kekecewaan yang kuterima, membuatku selalu berpikir bahwa semua orang juga akan kecewa padaku.

Aku yang tidak bisa menerima kondisiku, menganggap bahwa setiap orang juga tidak akan bisa menerimaku.

Aku mendoktrin diriku sendiri. Membuat semua orang seakan meninggalkanku. Padahal kenyataannya akulah yang menolak kehadiran mereka. Menolak kasih sayang mereka, karena aku menolak diriku sendiri. Menolak keadaanku. Menolak kelemahanku. Menolak kekuranganku. Berpikir bahwa semuanya telah selesai. Berpikir bahwa tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan.

Dan aku sadar, aku telah salah.

Tak beberapa lama orangtuaku pun membiarkanku sendiri agar aku bisa beristirahat. Dan saat aku kembali terbangun, aku mendapati Sakura duduk di sampingku. Dia di sini. Sakura meninggalkan tugasnya demi diriku.

Sakura menghindari tatapan mataku. Dia marah. Aku tahu. Dan Sakura juga menangis.

Seketika aku membenci diriku sendiri.

Kugerakkan tanganku, berusaha untuk menggapainya. Aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya. Aku sangat ingin menghapus air matanya.

Aku sungguh-sungguh merindukannya.

Namun Sakura hanya diam. Tidak berusaha menghindar atau menepis tanganku. Mata hijaunya yang sembab kini menatapku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin meninggalkanku?" tanyanya, diiringi air mata yang jatuh membasahi tanganku yang masih berada di pipinya. Kuusap pelan. Menyeka air mata yang masih setia jatuh ke wajahnya.

'Maafkan aku, Sakura.'

Dan air mata itu semakin deras kala dia menyadari tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Tangisannya semakin pecah. Matanya terpejam erat. Sakura bahkan tidak lagi menahan isakannya ketika aku melanjutkan ucapanku. Kata-kata yang sangat ingin aku katakan padanya. Meski kini suaraku tidak lagi ada.

'Maaf atas semua keegoisanku padamu. Maaf karena telah memaksamu. Maafkan aku atas semua yang telah kulakukan padamu.'

Sakura menggenggam tanganku kuat hingga aku tidak bisa lagi menghapus air matanya. Dia menangis hingga suaranya berubah serak. Dia terlihat begitu terluka. Dan akulah penyebabnya. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya. Aku tidak ingin dia menangis seperti ini. Menangis karena kebodohanku. Menyakitkan melihat Sakura begini terluka.

'Jangan menangis, Sakura. Kumohon. Jangan menangis.'

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah dengan mata yang kini terpejam. "Maaf, Sasuke. Maaf … maaf karena aku tidak menemanimu. Seharusnya aku tidak pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku seharusnya tetap—"

Kata-katanya lantas terhenti karena aku mengetuk keningnya pela sehingga mata hijaunya terbuka. Dan aku tersenyum ketika matanya kembali menatapku.

'Semua baik-baik saja. Jadi jangan menangis lagi.'

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku."

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Menatap dalam pada matanya. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh, wanita ini mencintaiku. Dia mencintaiku, kan?

'Apa kau masih mencintaiku?'

Sakura menatapku heran. Sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku barusan. Dia tidak menjawabnya.

'Apa kau masih mencintai laki-laki yang tidak sempurna ini?' Tanyaku lagi. 'Apa kau akan terus mencintaiku meski suaraku telah hilang?'

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tanganku erat setelah menyeka air matanya. Lalu membalas tatapanku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke Uchiha. Selalu. Dan selamanya," ucapnya.

Dan aku tidak dapat menemukan kebohongan.

'Kalau begitu hiduplah bersamaku. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sakura.'

Dia mengangguk sembari mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak kembali jatuh. Aku lantas menarik tangannya yang masih menggenggam tanganku erat. Menarik tubuhnya hingga aku mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami.

Mengecup lembut bibirnya. Menciumnya. Mencium wanitaku. Wanitaku satu-satunya.

Butuh waktu untukku memperbaiki semuanya. Dan hal yang pertama yang kulakukan adalah menikahi Sakura. Aku mempertanggungjawabkan segala yang telah kulakukan padanya. Meskipun bukan hanya itu alasanku menikahinya. Tentu saja kami menikah atas dasar cinta.

Lalu bagaimana dengan mimpiku?

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu. Produserku kembali menghubungiku, tepatnya dia datang menemuiku. Menawarkan sebuah kontrak baru.

Laguku yang dulu sempat meledak akhirnya dinyanyikan ulang oleh penyanyi lain. Dan beberapa lagu ciptaanku yang lain pun berhasil menjadi _hits_ di pasaran. Namaku terkenal sebagai pencipta lagu. Beberapa penghargaan pun berhasil aku dapatkan.

Kini aku telah memiliki perusahaan rekaman sendiri. Mimpiku masih bisa terwujud karena musik bukan hanya sekadar menyanyi. Aku masih bisa membuat karya. Rangkaian kata-kataku masih bisa tersampaikan. Layaknya kata cinta yang terselip di tiap liriknya, yang selalu kutujukan untuk Sakura. Meski tidak langsung terucap dari mulutku sendiri

Aku memang tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan suaraku bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku bisa menunjukkannya pada dunia melalui karyaku. Betapa aku sangat mencintainya.

Kata-kata yang akan terus terlantun. Sepanjang masa.

Perasaanku yang hanya untuknya. Satu-satunya wanita yang teramat kucintai di dunia ini.

Sakura Uchiha. Istriku. Ibu dari anak-anakku.

Karena dirinyalah hidupku sempurna. Karena dirinyalah aku selalu merasa utuh.

Sakura Uchiha, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu.

.

.

.

.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu," ucap Sakura sembari melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. Kepala merah mudanya menempel dengan kepalaku, yang juga menatap ke layar monitor. Membaca tulisan yang baru saja selesai kuketik. Aku yang tadinya berniat untuk menulis lirik lagu di dalam studio pribadiku, tiba-tiba berubah menulis tentang perjalanan hidupku.

Aku yang awalnya sempat terkejut karena perlakuan Sakura, kini segera mengelus pelan tangannya saat melihat ada air yang turun dari kedua matanya. Mata yang selalu aku sukai. Mata yang selalu menatap bangga padaku.

"Tak perlu kauucapkan pun, aku bisa merasakannya," sambungnya. Dia menunduk, menghapus air mata di bajuku.

Aku tersenyum. Segera kutarik Sakura hingga duduk di pangkuanku. Kali ini tanganku membelai pelan pipinya. Menghapus air matanya.

'Jangan menangis,' ucapku, tanpa ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Kubimbing wajahnya dan kukecup lembut bibirnya. Dia mengangguk kecil dan membalas senyumanku.

Kini kening kami menyatu, di mana dapat kulihat senyuman manisnya masih terukir di wajahnya. Berikut dengan mata hijaunya yang menatap dekat. Mata yang selalu membuatku terpesona.

"Aku menangis bahagia," ucapnya. "Aku bahagia memilikimu."

Kami sama-sama tersenyum hingga akhirnya aku mendaratkan kecupan di bibirnya. Kubiarkan lama. Aku menciumnya, dan Sakura membalasnya sama. Bibir kami sama-sama bergerak, saling mengecup dan melumat. Ciuman yang perlahan berubah semakin dalam, hingga mempertemukan organ tak bertulang kami. Saling membelit dan membelai. Menyampaikan perasaan bahagia kami, perasaan cinta kami yang tidak bisa hanya diucapkan lewat kata-kata.

Bahagia. Tentu saja. Aku juga bahagia memilikinya. Dan juga bahagia karena memiliki Sarada, putriku, yang juga mencintaiku. Juga buah hati kami yang terus tumbuh di dalam perut Sakura.

Aku bersyukur. Usahaku untuk bertahan hidup berhasil, atau mungkin aku diberikan kesempatan hidup sekali lagi. Entahlah. Yang pasti aku berhasil membuat Naruto mendengar pesanku hingga aku bisa melihat dunia sekali lagi. Merasakan kebahagian ini sekali lagi.

Keberuntungan di detik-detik terakhirku.

Ya. Aku beruntung.

Aku beruntung memiliki orang-orang hebat di sekitarku. Orang-orang yang tidak pernah menyerah pada diriku. Padaku yang selalu mencoba untuk menyerah. Aku yang mengangap bahwa diriku tidaklah lagi sempurna. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

Siapa bilang aku tidak sempurna?

Jika kau mengukurnya pada bagian fisik, maka aku akan mengakuinya. Aku memang tidak sempurna. Tapi sekarang hal itu bukan suatu masalah besar untukku.

 _It's okay not to be perfect._

Karena bagiku sempurna bukan karena anggota tubuhmu lengkap. Semua indera yang kau punya berfungsi dengan baik. Tidak. Kata sempurna telah berubah untukku.

Aku lebih melihat, bagaimana seseorang berusaha untuk membuat hidupnya sempurna?

Aku sadar. Hidup adalah pilihan, dan aku telah memilih jalan yang salah. Jalan yang tidak akan menyelesaikan semua penderitaanku. Kesalahan terbesar yang kuperbuat di dalam hidupku.

Dan sempurna juga bukan berarti tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan di dalam hidupmu. Tapi adalah ketika kamu membuat kesalahan itu, tapi kamu mencoba bangkit dan menjadikannya suatu pelajaran hidup yang berharga, lalu berusaha untuk memperbaikinya karena hidup itu pilihan. Dan pilihannya hanya dua.

Menjadi manusia lebih baik?

Atau,

Menjadi manusia lebih buruk?

Karena yakinlah di setiap jalan yang kita lalui hanya akan menghasilkan dua hal itu. Dan begitulah caraku memaknai hidup. Aku ingin menjadi manusia yang lebih baik dalam segala hal. Menjadikan hidupku ini sempurna.

Ada saatnya seseorang pasti terjatuh. Ada saatnya seseorang pasti tenggelam dalam keputusasaan. Satu-satunya cara hanyalah bangkit. Berdiri. Dan hadapi masalahmu. Masalah yang mungkin berbeda dariku. Lebih berat dariku. Tapi, jangan pernah mencoba lari sepertiku.

Jalan itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu. Percayalah!

Dan jika tidak satupun orang yang peduli padamu, maka kau sendiri yang harus memedulikan dirimu.

Lalu buatlah dirimu berharga.

— **Selesai** **—**

 **Curcul :**

 **Hai ^^**

 **Fiuh … Akhirnya aku bisa ikutan BTC** ***tebarkuaci*** **. Awalnya aku ngerasa** **, aku** **ngak bisa ikut event ini tapi berkat dukungan "partner in crime"** **—** **Ku yaitu Hanarupi dan juga dorongan dari adikku. Akhirnya aku nekat mau ikut meski blom punya ide (Modal nekat hahaha). So,** **Makasih banyak buat kalian bedua *Pelukatuatu*.** **Dan juga aku mau bilang makasih sm Taka-ku tercinta karena ide ini datang saat aku nonton video konsernya wkwkwkwkw *cium Taka***

 **Tadinya** **juga** **sempet mau batal dipublish karena crtnya ngak ada manis2nya sama sekali T_T (Karena manisnya cuma ada di saya doank *disiram*).**

 **Udah gitu saya nekat mau pake Sasuke POV, padahal ngak tau klo laki-laki lagi down gimana dah, apalagi laki2 tipe Sasuke deuhhh maaf aja klo OOC ya.** **Trs pas pemilihan prompt, duh aku bingung soal prompt2an (Aku ngak ngerti T-T) Pokoknya udah ngerasa ngak yakin sama ceritaku sendiri.**

 **Tapi, semoga cerita ini bisa dinikmati dan meninggalkan kesan baik bagi para pembacanya. Maaf atas segala kekurangan dan kesalahan yang ada. Typo dan** **juga** **kawan2nya ^^**

 **Terakhir, terima kasih saya ucapkan untuk semua reader yang meninggalkan jejak ^^**

 **Yang ngak ninggalin jejak ngak diucapin sm saya :p (Boong deng hehe) Makasih juga kok ^^**

*Sedikit dirapiin, tanpa merubah isi cerita*

 **[U W] – Istri sah Taka, One Ok Rock :* –**


End file.
